The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and to a core module and function module for a mobile communication terminal, and in more detail, relates to a mobile communication terminal, having a core module and a plurality of function modules connected in a detachable manner, for carrying out wireless communication between base stations of a mobile communication network, and to the core module and function module that are components of the mobile communication terminal.